


These Faces Facing Me

by regionaltrench



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Babies, Cute, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionaltrench/pseuds/regionaltrench
Summary: One morning in the Joseph household after Rosie is bornOr a quick super cute family fic where Tyler talks about what it’s like with a baby at home now
Relationships: Jenna Black & Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 3





	These Faces Facing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please tell me what you think with a comment or kudos!!

I woke up this morning to Jenna staring at me. She was smiling down at me all cute. 

“What are you doing?” I said groggily, rubbing my eyes from just awaking. 

“You were snoring, it was super cute.” Jenna confessed.

“I’m so tired. Taking care of Rosie is no joke.” I said honestly, sitting up in bed.

Jenna Laughed, “Well maybe if you didn’t stay awake all hours of the night and go to sleep at a normal time like the rest of us humans...” She mentioned. 

“Yeah, I could. But then when it’s 3am and Rosie wakes up crying, I can let you sleep and take care of her myself.” I shot back.

“Actually, you make a good point. Forget everything I just said before.” Jenna stated.

“I love you. And I appreciate everything you do for this family.” Jenna said wholeheartedly. 

I smiled, “I love you too.” 

Just then the sound of Rosie crying on the baby monitor next to the bed became audible. 

“I’ve got this one.” Jenna said quickly. She kissed me on the forehead before getting off the bed. 

I flopped back down on the bed and smiled. My eyes fell shut and I sighed happily.


End file.
